tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Highway Starchild
Hunter Manson aka Highway Starchild is a Red Sniper whom is the leader of the Notorious biker gang The Speed Kings. He was also is good friends With Red Chaser before He was turned into a vampire, as they were both apart of the Red Thug Pack gang at the time. He was created by YouTube user: Blastertronus. His Idle theme is ZZ Top - Sharp Dressed Man (Instrumental Cover) His Battle theme is Dead Rising 3 - Gang Leader Pt. 2 Origin As a child, Hunter Manson grew up in a Very Abusive house hold and was bullied by his relatives and classmate, this resulted in him becoming spiteful of the world, and only finding joy of seeing it burn, this lead to him joining the crime syndicate known as Red Thugs Pack. overtime he became the most Violent and psychopathic of the Group, this often resulted in him landing in a similar position to Nox where he is frequently a loner in his fieldwork, though sometimes is paired up with Boston Bloodbasher, a person who latter be come a Friend of his and commonly see getting drunk with one another. Months later he was eventually caught an was arrested for his crimes and was put on Death row. He eventually escape but was shunned by The Gang for being captured, and this combined with the notification of Red's demise drove him to create his own gang, The speed kings. Its unknown ho he was able to form it but they became one of the most Dangerous group of freaks and biker gangs out there, and the most feared as for the Unpredictability of Hunters Choice on were to strike to cause chaos. But now Hunter goes by the name Highway Starchild. Appearance Hunter wears a Mann Couture Signature watch (painted in Australium gold), Marksman's Mohair (painted in the Value of Teamwork), Chronomancer, Champ Stamp, Cammy Jammies, Highway Star (ironically), High Hunter. subsequent to Red's death, he grew a Bushman's Bristles. Personalities & Behaviors Highway Starchild is a crazed manic as he enjoys causing others pain and suffering and displays a pervasive pattern of grandiosity and Psychopathic Tendencies. He absolutely loves to bring the anarchy and chaos in the most twisted and messed up as he desires. He has a deep hatred for the authority and the Law as he sees them as interfering with him and his gang. He is also has no problem going after anyone who try to bring order and justice. Powers & Abilities * Vehicle Enchantment '''- His primary ability is to dramatically enhances a vehicle's performance by transforming various parts of that vehicle, as it can repair and enhance the appearance of the vehicle, distort its hull to squeeze inside a crevice, orientate its wheels horizontally to drive between walls, create spikes on the wheels to scale a cliff, and even separate its internal wiring to create dangerous sparks. ** '''Radio Communication - He can also hijack cars radios in order to converse with people, mainly to Command his subordinates from afar were he can't get to in time. * 'Vehicle manipulation '- when Hunter is on/in a vehicle of sorts, he is able to dramatically enhance it for with in it too as He will gets unquestionable psychic control over it. Even objects, such as electrical cords, bolts in the hull, and the very floors and walls themselves are bent and twisted to the beck and call of Hunter's will. This power can be used to surprise attack those who in the vehicles and also allows Hunter to travel through the it as if they were liquid which can easily used for escape routes. Faults & Weakness * He is still human and can still be harmed by normal means * Knocking him off the Vehicle uses his ability on, wit cause it go back tots normal state Trivia * His name is a Portmanteau or the 1972 song by Deep Purple, Highway Star, and the stage name for Kiss member Paul Stanley, "Starchild". * Highway Starchild took heavy inspiration from Hunter Thibodeaux from Dead Rising 3. * His ability to Weaponized vehicles is a reference to ZZ's stand, Wheel of Fortune. although it lacks its gasoline bullets, in favor of gas powered flamethrowers. ** Same goes for Forever's Strength * He is the First of Blastertronus's self made Freaks that will appear in New Era Emerges Category:Snipers Category:Blade Users Category:Enthusiasts Category:Butchers Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Near-normal Category:Glass Cannons Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Metahumans Category:RED Team Category:Idiots Category:Leaders